Carver Hawke
} |name = Carver Hawke |image = CARVER.jpg |px = 270px |title = |class = Warrior |specialization = Templar (Act 2 onward) |quests = |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Malcolm Hawke (Father) Leandra Amell (Mother) Bethany Hawke (Twin Sister) Hawke (Brother/Sister) Gamlen Amell (Uncle) Charade Amell (Cousin) |voice = Nico Lennon |appearances = Dragon Age II }} Carver Hawke is Hawke's brash younger brother aged 18 years at the start of the game, and Bethany's fraternal twin.Gaider, David. "Hawke's parents and their history". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. Carver is a warrior who specializes in Two-Handed weaponry. Steimer, Kristine. "Gamescom: Kicking Ass in Dragon Age 2". IGN. 2010-08-17. Retrieved 2011-01-18.After the death of Malcolm Hawke in 9:27, Carver signed up for military service, and fought in the Battle of Ostagar. Appearance Carver will have one of several facial structures, depending on which preset the player starts character creation with for their Hawke. The selection process works as follows: There are three base facial shapes that each family member can have. Hawkes using the default Hawke appearance or any of the first three presets will get the first head shape, Hawkes using the second three presets will get the second head shape, and Hawkes using the final three presets (or any modded presets past that) will get the third shape. Each of the three head shapes has three variations - one with a pale skintone, one with a medium skintone, and one with a dark skintone, and each with a different hairstyle. Which of these variations is used by the game depends on Hawke's skintone; the first four skin tones will result in the light-skinned version of Carver, the second four in the medium-skinned version, and the final four in the dark-skinned version. All versions of Carver will have black hair. The same applies for Bethany, Leandra and Gamlen.Laidlaw, Mike. "Family Resemblance: Anything more than skin tone?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-24. Involvement Carver will be particularly bitter in Kirkwall. He feels no real connection to the city and feels Leandra is trying to force a past on the family that she had long left behind. As Hawke gathers money to pay for the Deep Roads expedition, Carver gradually sees why people fear magic. Having grown up surrounded by magic, Carver did not see it as something to fear, though he never truly understood it, until he witnesses the darker side of it from Kirkwall's blood mages. He eventually shows more sympathy toward templars, particularly after learning he was named after the templar who freed Malcom Hawke from the Circle. If you bring Carver with you to the Deep Roads, he will contract the Taint. If Anders is present in your party, he will reveal that a group of Grey Wardens are nearby. Choosing to find the Wardens will allow you to save Carver's life, at the cost of his leaving to undertake the Joining. If you choose not to seek out the Wardens, or Anders is not with you, he must be put out of his misery. If he undergoes the joining, Carver leaves your party for most of the game, appearing during the final battle with the Qunari and several other Wardens. He will also be taken hostage in an effort to control Hawke during the final act of the game and Hawke will come to his rescue. If Carver becomes a warden, once you have decided where your allegiance is in the quest The Last Straw, Carver will seek you out and ask you to let him fight by your side, thanking you for saving his life, and following you through the remainder of the game. As a Grey Warden, Carver will be seen in the quest "Finding Nathaniel" in the Deep Roads fighting darkspawn, and he will either thank Hawke for helping him or start arguing about his sibling sticking their nose into everything (depending on your Friendship/Rivalry status) before being interrupted by Nathaniel who asks if they know each other. If Carver is instead left at home when you set out for the expedition, he will willingly leave to join the Templars. Carver can be seen during the Qunari invasion of Kirkwall. During the quest "Best Served Cold" he will be kidnapped by Grace and Thrask who are inciting a rebellion to overthrow Meredith, believing that The Champion is working for Meredith (even if the player decided to support the mages and Orsino). After the "Best Served Cold" quest, Hawke will recieve a letter from Meredith or Orsino calling on the Champion's assistance once more, asking them to come to the Gallows. The Champion will be greeted by a mage or a templar who will explain what happened and will send them towards Lowtown. Carver alongside the templars will be exactly the opposite to Bethany who will be with the mages. In a last attempt to make Hawke join the templars, he will ask if Hawke will fight his/her brother, giving Hawke the option of responding that Carver has been itching to fight them for a long time. When The Champion goes to confront Meredith, Carver with Cullen will side with Hawke, stating that he will not murder his brother/sister for her. Friendship and rivalry Carver is very prideful and takes value in proving his worth to his family and comrades. Aggressive behavior impresses Carver, he is also a pro-Chantry supporter and supporting the Chantry's actions impresses Carver. Carver despises being inferior to his sibling, selecting dialogue that makes Hawke "selfless" will make him dislike Hawke with the sole exception of family matters. He also does not approve of pro-mage options that try to be merciful to mages. Gear In Dragon Age II, you cannot change what armor your companions wear, but you can upgrade it. Carver's armor may be upgraded by using the gift mechanics in Dragon Age II. You will find companion armor upgrades that can be purchased at shops in the tab designated by the Gem Icon. Carver's armor has four slots available for upgrades. These upgrades may be purchased or found at various locations in the game. Upgrading a companion's armor once unlocks the "A Friend In Need" achievement and fully upgrading a companion's armor unlocks the "I Got Your Back" achievement. Carver's armor upgrades can be found in the following locations: * Act 1: Fereldan Girded Plating: Obtained at the end of the Birthright quest. If Carver joins the Wardens he will be wearing plate armor with the Grey Warden insignia on his chest. If Carver joins the Templars, he will be wearing the standard Templar armor. Carver specific gear * Requires Warrior Item Pack 1 DLC. * Requires Legacy DLC. *Remains bugged and does not drop as of Patch 1.03. * Requires Warrior Item Pack 2 DLC. * Requires Mark of the Assassin DLC. Talent Trees *Two-Handed *Vanguard *Battlemaster *Defender *Warmonger *Templar (from Act 2) Quotes *"You soulless bastards!" (defending his mother from an ogre.) *"What kind of daft bastard does that?" (after learning that Gamlen left the Amell will in the estate's vault.) *"If you've got a problem with my brother/sister, you've got a problem with me." (to Fenris after he realizes Hawke is a mage.) * "It's like Mother, taking everything out on us. She was just scared. I don't have a place in the life she is trying to bring back." *"The Hawke brothers together again just like old times." (After joining a male Hawke in Act 3) Dialogue * Bethany: We should've run sooner, why did we wait so long? * Carver: Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar! (alternatively, if Hawke is a mage and unable to serve in the king's army) * Bethany: We should've run sooner, why did we wait so long? * Carver: Why are you looking at me? I've been running since Ostagar! * Varric: (About Anso ) "Bartrand used to be like that. Got jumpy every time he stepped outside." * Carver: "I'd pay to see that." * Carver: Varric. * Varric: Carver. * Carver: Still think you're helping while burying us in debt to your brother? * Varric: Still riding side-saddle while bitching at your betters? * Carver: Drinks later? * Varric: Never miss 'em. Gallery Carver55.png‎|Close up of Carver Carver23.png‎|Carver in Plate of the Warden-Ensign Armour looking at a Darkspawn corpse Attributesandrivalry.png|Attributes and the Friendship/Rivalry bar Carver-DA2.jpg|Carver in Kirkwall Bethany Carver Chart.jpg|Carver's appearance varies with Hawke's facial preset and skin tone. Templar.jpg|Carver in Templar regalia Trivia * Lukas Kristjanson wrote Carver for Dragon Age II. * Carver is related to the human Warden from the Magi Origin through his mother, whose maiden name is Amell.Gaider, David. "Is Hawke related to the mage warden?". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-18. *In the Xbox Official Magazine, he was incorrectly named Cooper.Official Xbox Magazine March 2011, Issue 120 Page 15. Retrieved 2011-02-11 * In Act 1, Hawke will receive a letter addressed to Carver from a woman in Lothering named Peaches. If Hawke is male, Peaches will have an obvious crush on him which Carver clearly disapproves of, as he refused to introduce them. If Hawke is female, the letter makes reference to an implied sexual encounter between Carver and herself in Barlin's barn. * When talking to Leandra, she will reveal that she gave "eighteen years of loving and feeding, and raising" to Carver, thus making him eighteen years old at the time of The Destruction of Lothering. Which would make him 19 at Act 1, 22 at Act 2, and 25 at Act 3. * In dialogue at Gamlen's house, Hawke refers to Carver as the 'second child', implying Carver is the older of the Hawke twins. * In Act 1, during the quest named "Family History", Carver will find out that his namesake was a templar who had allowed Malcolm Hawke, Leandra's husband, to get out of Kirkwall and have the family move to Lothering, in Ferelden. * It is heavily implied that Carver has developed a crush on Merrill, though it is unlikely that she is aware of his feelings. * In the Dragon Age II Demo, Carver is wearing the armor of the Kirkwall City Guard during the expanded intro if he is present during it, despite the fact that he never wears it in the game. When Varric amends his story, Carver will be wearing his normal outfit. References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Fereldans Category:Companions Category:Temporary companions Category:Grey Wardens Category:Templars